Love Previals
by HudgensS.efrOnX
Summary: Charades;: That's Troy & & Gabriella's life.
1. Charades

**This is just an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while, so I decided to put it on here :)  
I've just finished my story Love Or Lust; check it out if you haven't, that was my first ever full length story on here woop woop..**

**Neway I'm shit at Trailers & & Summarys so I thought I wouldn't put out too much information anyway as this story; I have many ideas and I want it too be something orginal and something that you will love as it will go in many directions throughout.**

**

* * *

**

**.Gabriella and Troy**SwornEnemies_SchoolRivals._

But_WhatIf?_

TroySeesGabriella**ForHerREALself.**

The Girl heUsed to know?

Well He's gonna_Havealot_toPROVE.

**ToHimself.**

ToEast_HIGH_.

& & TOOHGabriella.

-----

**_.Love Prevails_**.

* * *

**Chapter #1;  
.**_Charades_

Gabriella awoke early morning, looking to her right she sighed slamming off her alarm. As she looked up the ceiling she streched her arms before turning on her side and lifting herself up and out of the bed. She switched on the shower letting it run, before entering the shower and letting the warm water take over her. Gabriella walked out her bathroom, connected to her bedroom to her closet in matching red bra and pants, looking through her wardrobe she picked out an outfit and slipped it on. As she walked to her mirror she looked in gloomily, taking in her appearance of a black pleated skirt with black heels and a white tight shirt with a pink vest showing through, picking up a pink bag to match she opened it up to pull out her white sunglasses pulling them over her head as her hair naturally fell into it's natural curls. Taking one last look she, pulled on her smile, as she smiled brightly into the mirror she walked out her door and down the stairs.

She walked in the kitchen to see nobody home, not anything unusual for Gabriella as she looked on the counter to see a note.

_Had to be in work early,  
I'll be back around 5.  
Have a good day Gabi.  
LoveYouuBabe Staceyxx_

Smiling to herself at her sister's words she grabbed her car keys before heading out the door with her I-Phone in hand accepting the call from her best friend.

_"Hey Sharpay!"_ She said brightly into the phone.

"Heya Babe, so you coming in today?"

_"YeahYeah, I'm on my way now. So tiredd though."_ Gabriella said sighing as she closed the door of her BMW Convertable and leaving the gates of her home waving to the secuirity guard as he smiled at her.

"Yeah...OMG Did you hear about that Bolton kid?"

_"He's moving I know"_ Gabriella said turning down the road near her school frowning at the name of Bolton.

"NoNO. Do you know who he's with now? It's Kelsi" Sharpay told her best friend as Gabriella gasped.

_"Kelsi? As is in small Kelsi, Kelsi who used to go to West before moving to East? Now she's dating Bolton?"_

"Yepp. Seems she's forgotten her roots." Gabriella smiled thinking the same as her friend. "I think we might need to remind her of them don't you think?"

_"Hell Yeah!"_ Gabriella said into the phone shutting it off and throwing it on the seat next to her parking her car. As she switched off the engine she picked up her phone and keys putting them in her bag as she moved her sunglasses down to her eyes putting on the biggest fake smile she could, she locked her car looking up to the sky taking in the warm sun of Albequrqe and walking off to her school ready for another day of charades, with no-one aware.

-

-

As Gabriella walked into West High's cafeteria she got many greetings as usual.

_"Hey Gabriella!"_

_"LOVE the skirt today Gabs"_

_"Lookin HOT Montez"_

_"Finee Boi"_

_"Love the Bag Gabriella"_

_"You Look Soo Pretty today"_

Gabriella just smiled politely but put on her face of tiredness as she got to her table.

"Do they ever give up?" Chad asked Gabriella smiling.

"Yeah I mean just cause they give you a compliment they think they've become friends" Sharpay said as the table laughed and Gabriella reluctuntly joined in.

"Oh well, life goes on" Gabriella said trying to change the subject.

"YeahYEAH" Sharpay said to her best friend as they both smiled, well one did, before getting on with their usual gossip. As lunch was going on Gabriella done her usual looks around the cafeteria. It's just like East High used to be, she thought. The 'neeks' on one table, the 'skaters' on another, 'dancers', 'cheerleaders' and 'basketballers,' She hated it, she hated the cliques she hated the falseness of her life, she was a dancer, a good one at that, but she was one of the most popular girls of West High along with Sharpay and Taylor and the boys, Chad, Zeke and Brian. She looked on at her 'friends' remembering her old life, the life she longly missed, the life where Troy Bolton wasn't her worst enemy, the life where she wasn't the most popular girl, the life where she wasn't the girl who every boy in the school wished he was with. She wished for her old life, the one no-one knew of, no-one but one person.

-

-

"TROYYY" Kelsi called to her boyfriend as he sighed in his head before turning round and smiling brightly, but falsely unkown to anyone.

"SOO I was thinking since my parents are out tonight, maybe you could come round?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes as she latched onto his arm walking out of the school of East High.

"Sure" Troy said looking down at her. "Later though Dad wants me back now" Kelsi nodded in response as Troy pulled from her and began to walk away to his car.

"TROOYY" He cringed at his name before smiling brightly and turn around to face his 'girl.' He walked over to her as she pointed to her lips pouting, in a way she thought was cute, not even close to how cute Gabriel- NO. Troy thought, shaking his head of the thought he kissed her quickly before running off to his Audi Convertable and starting the engine, as he rode out of the school he got many greetings as per usual, smiling politely to them all he waved to his girlfriend before driving off to his house.

As drove down the street he noticed a certain brunette in her BMW driving along with her sunglasses on and singing along to a tune. He smiled at the sight before stopping at the red light and seeing her next to him, they looked on at each other before Gabriella turned away as if she hadn't noticed him as did Troy and they both drove off into seperate directions at the junction, both banging their hands on the steering wheel in the same mind, missing each other.

* * *

**AN What do you think? **

**I really liked writing this chapter, sorry I know it probably doesn't explain much but in the first 3 Chapters You'll get the gist of the story;  
although there will be lots and lots of different things happening throughout ;)**

**I wanted this story to be original** so yeah **_Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay are best friends.  
_Kelsi **isn't** the quiet girl you know of.  
Chad is one of Gabriella's best mates who** dispises of Troy Bolton.  
**& &** Troy? **Well Troy goes to _East High_ :)**

**REVIEW_please_xO**

**Dannii.!**

**x**


	2. False Dreams

**ChapterTWO.**

_FalseDreams._

* * *

Gabriella walked into her house after a long day at school Friday afternoon. She sighed to herself as she plopped on the couch, as Stacey walked in all smiles.

"Gabii You okayy?" Stacey asked, Gabriella smiled at her sister. Stacey was 19, she lived at home with Gabriella since their Dad was away, Maria their mother was always at work anyway so Stacey was like Gabriella's Mom she told everything to her it was really only her that knew of Gabriella's past with Troy, East High and her old self. When Gabriella moved to West High things got from bad to worse, but her sister was always there and although she didn't really agree with Gabriella's antics she knew deep down Gabriella, the real Gabriella was still there.

"Yeah just tiredd, and we've got that game tonight"

"Oh yeah it's at East isn't it?" Gabriella nodded before pulling her cell out of her bag as it started ringing.

"Hello" She said into the phone.

"Hey Gabi it's Mom" Gabriella smiled hearing her Mom's voice.

"Heyy Mom, what's up?"

"Well there's this fashion show coming up on Saturday and I was wondering if you and Stacey wanted to help out again? Were down a model" Maria asked her daughter hopefully. Maria was always at work, seen as she owned over 20 stores across America of her very successful clothing range 'M.' With fashion shows Stacey would often help out back stage as she was a make-up artist to the stars and Gabriella had modeled before. Maria wasn't famous as such but she had been on various chat shows and magazines, as did Gabriella, but Friday was different. If she modeled well, she would become a real model, her 'dream' since she was younger 'aparrently.'

"Yeah that sounds good!" Gabriella said as her sister mouthed'What is it?' Gabriella held up her finger to say one minute as Stacey nodded before going off into the kitchen as Gabriella talked to her mother.

"Excellent I'll get Charles to pick you up tomorrow at 11 is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" Gabriella said happily into the phone before passing it to Stacey as the doorbell went. Stacey came back and talked to her mother as Gabriella started to her room before their maid, Annie came into the room.

"Gabriella? Your friends are here" Annie said as Gabriella turned round and thanked her before going to greet her friends. Annie, was 22 and was the house maid, but not like a slave, Annie was like family, as was Charles their driver. They often sat for dinner with the family, whenever they were home that is.

-

-

-

"OMG Your modeling again?!" Sharpay squeeled hugging her friend along with Taylor.

"I KNOWW" Gabriella screeched as they all hugged laughing along, as they sat in Gabriella's room on her sofa's.

"They're totally gonna love you!" Taylor gushed to her best friends.

"Yeahh your gonna be a REAL MODEL!" Sharpay squeeled once more as they all continued their gossip as usual, as she talked to her friends the only thing Gabriella was thinking about was tonight. Their game against East High, looking to the clock she saw it was 4.37 they would have to leave at 5.15.

"Guys we should get ready" Gabriella said to her friends as they all nodded before getting changed into their dance clothes and running out the house into a waiting car off to East High. Gabriella took a deep breath as they got in, tonight was gonna be a long night.

-

-

-

As Gabriella and her friends arrived at East High, pulling up she sighed looking out the window taking in the area she was back in.

"You alright Gabs?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Course" Gabriella said putting on the biggest smile, as Charles her driver looked on at Gabriella knowing something was up.

"I'll pick you lot up later yeah?" Charles asked the girls, they said there goodbyes and left the car to see Chad, Zeke and the rest of the West High Knights waiting for them.

"Look theres the guys!" Taylor said smiling as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"Hey Girls" Chad said as he kissed Taylor slightly on the lips as did Zeke to Sharpay and Brian to Gabriella.

"Looking Hot today Gabs" Brian said to his girlfriend. Gabriella gave a small smile as they all walked into the school ready for the game. Brian asked out Gabriella when Zeke and Chad asked out Taylor and Sharpay, it was like they knew they were all gonna say yes as they asked them out together, since then they had all been in happy relationships, or so they thought all of them were.

The girls walked into the Gym to see East High already in there warming up, as they walked in Gabriella looked round to see Troy, she stared at him for a moment, till she was brought out of her trance by Kylie.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Kylie said smirking as she stood with 5 other girls, against Tay, Shar, Gabs with the rest of the East High dance team Melanie and Sophie.  
Kylie and Gabriella both stood face to face with glares formed on their faces with the other girls standing in their rows with their pair on the enemie side, Gabriella and Kylie were both the best dancers out of their groups and the dance captains.

"Just be prepared to loose!" Gabriella responded matching Kylies actions as Kylie stood up in Gabriella's face.

"Us? Mate your boys couldn't win a game of snakes and ladders!!" One of the East High Wildcats said laughing as she thought it was a great comeback, how wrong she was and stopped laughing getting a glare from Kylie and continuing her 'glare.'

"You can't even have a comeback ready...mate." Taylor responded as the East High girls just stood glaring at Gabriella and the girls they sighed happily before skipping off, and just to prove their point Melanie done back flips walking away, as Sophie did cartwheels, Taylor and Sharpay did their splits in air as Gabriella just walked happily smirking at the shocked East High, 'dancers.'

The girls took their stands for the opening dance, every game their would be an opening dance first by the home team's dance group then the away dance group, then the players would come out, but the game really started now.

"East High Wildcats Dance Leopards take to the floor!" The commentator's voice rang through the Gym as Troy and the rest of the Wildcats looked on from the stands as did West High.

"WOW That Montez is looking HOT" Jason said to his teamates from the stands as Troy's head popped up at the name, they all looked on at the stands across the court not even noticing their actual team dancing and all took in Gabriella's appearance. There wasn't much to take in as West High were known for covering up before a game or a competition they were all dressed in matching grey sweats with a black hoodie on with 'M' Trademark on all the peices and the teams names on the back in gold.

"MAN she's West you know" Another player said.

"Yeah but have you seen her dance?" Jason continued to his teamates as they shook their heads Troy joined in reluctuntly knowing exactly how good Gabriella was at dancing.

"Watch and see." Jason said smirking as they all laughed before turning to the centre to see East High finishing their dance and all turning to their senses to actually clap for their team. Kylie ran to Troy smiling as he smiled brightly but falsely as she went to kiss him he pecked her cheek.

"TROOY" She wined as Troy couldn't even get a word in as the boys heard.

"West High Dancing Knights take to the floor" They all shushed Kylie who just slumped down folding her arms as she frowned seeing her team so intersted in West.

Gabriella and her team took to the floor in a black out still no actual clothes shown, one light came on spotlighting Gabriella as she started with some ballet on the spot with a slow soft sound, Troy and the rest of the Gym looked on admiringly as Gabriella was up on point doing leg kicks softly up by her ear and piruettes on point perfectly.  
The gym erupted in cheers and applauses as suddenly the music got faster, with a beat behind it with the lights on full and all dancers in the light.  
They went into more of a hip hop style dance, all sporting black hotpants with a gold rim at the top with a black tight lyrca vest top with a gold bra showing through the top and black and gold dance trainers all kitted out with the 'M' trademark.

As the music continued and the dancing got faster, the audience were all clapping along shocked at the type of tricks and moves the girls were coming out with as Troy looked on remembering going to watch Gabriella at small dance competitions or exams when they were ten. He looked on with a smile on his face seeing Gabriella really in her eliment, which he knew was dancing, it was her expression of feelings especially with her dad away.

-

-

-

It was nearly the end of the game, and East High were up by 3 points, with a minute left the Gym was filled with shouts and screams as Gabriella was in too supporting her team, but her mind couldn't stop thinking that she should be cheering on for East High and that she should be on the other side of the Gym, just like her dad grew up playing for East. Gabriella was so in her thoughts she didn't even realise that the buzzer had sounded and West High Knights had won, her friends pulled her into hugs smiling like mad as Gabriella was brought back to her senses, seeing East High walk back to their benches she looked up to see Troy staring at her with an emotionless look on his face.

Gabriella was brought out her trance once again, this time by Brian who walking into the sides pulling Gabriella onto the court and spinning her round, hugging her, as Gabriella was so lost all she heard was the commentator.

"Awww LOOK AT THIS! WEST HIGH LOVE RIGHT HERE ON THE COURT!" Rang through the Gym as everyone looked on at the 'happy' couple Gabriella caught sight of Troy once more before Brian pulled her face to his once more, she pullled on a smile in celebration as the night went on from there.

-

-

-

"Are you sure Gabs?" Sharpay asked her best friend as they waited outside for the boys.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the part mood and plus I've gotta get up early tomorrow for the show, so I'll see you later" Gabriella said trying to convince them why she wasn't going to the party. After much deliberation the girls and guys went off to the party as Gabriella got into her car with Charles.

"Good night?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks" Gabriella replied smiling brightly, as Charles looked on at her questionally. "I'm fine don't worry!" Gabriella said seeing Charles face through the mirror.

"Okay Okay" Charles said as Gabriella laughed nervously as they drove off.

"Oh before I forget, your mother said that I'll be at yours tomorrow at around 10 is that right?" Gabriella nodded. "Yeah cause we have to pick up the Bolton's aswell." Gabriella's eye's widened at this.

"WHAT?" Gabriella asked as Charles again put his hands up in surrender chuckling before he continued. "Don't shoot the messenger." Gabriella laughed nervously at this before motioning for him to carry on. "Well you know the one, what's her name Luu-Luc..Lucille! That's it" He said as Gabriella nodded vigorously.

"Well your mother invited her to come and check out the new range, and it seems Troy her son, might be trying out for a model tomorrow too!" Charles said as Gabriella remained in shock. She walked out the car still in a daze, simply nodding to Charles' calls of concern. Opening the door to the house, she was met with Annie, to who she just nodded once more to whatever she was saying, she couldn't even listen all she knew was she was gonna have to be with Troy, Troy Bolton all weekend. This was not gonna be good.

* * *

**AN So what did youu think? **

**Hopefully this Chapter helped explain a bit more of the Story..**

**Really appreciate all your reviewsTHANKyouu ****SOMuch..x**

**LoveYouuDUDES.**

**Review.!!**


	3. Changes

**ChapterTHREE.  
**_Changes._

* * *

Gabriella woke up Saturday morning with a big headache, turning to her side she sighed as her phone rang blaring, she picked it up and pulled it lazily to her ear.

_"Morning Darling"_ Gabriella sighed inside hearing her mother on the other end.

"Heey"

_"So you all ready for the big day?"_

"Yeah...can't wait" Gabriella said trying to sound the least bit sarcastic all though that's all she meant for it. Getting out of bed she stretched widly before shutting her Mom off after much of her blabbering that Gabriella was 'listening' too. Throwing her phone on the bed she got into the bathroom ready for the day.

Gabriella walked down the stairs to see Stacey in the living room switching the channels on the TV, Stacey turned to Gabriella's way and gasped.

"GOD Gabi you look amazingg" Gabriella laughed nervously.

"Ermm these are just my travel clothes the one for the show are at the place" Stacey just nodded knowing.

"I knoww. But he's gonna love youu!" She said excitedly before heading off into the kitchen to answer her ringing cell. Gabriella knew what she meant as they were meeting a very famous Fashion Designer before the show. Sighing Gabriella fell onto the sofa, looking down on her appearance, a black tight top with a silver bow across it, with some black tailored short shorts. Using her hand to measure how short they were she moved her hand further down her leg to her knee to wear she would usually never go past.

Gabriella was knocked out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing.

"COME ON GABSSS!" Stacey shouted skipping happily into the living room and grabbing Gabriella from the sofa to the door, as they got their they saw Charles putting their cases in the car.

"Have fun Girls" Annie said as Stacey smiled hugging her, as did Gabriella.

"You okay?" Annie whispered to Gabriella as she hugged her, pulling away Gabriella nodded slightly before pulling on a big smile before turning round and joining Stacey in their limo. They drove off, down the road Gabriella just sat their 'listening' to Stacey go on about how good this was for her career and Gabriella's. Gabriella nodded smiling along, as they got to a familar road Gabriella's throat caught up and she became more interested of the house they were pulling up to. It had been years since she was last here, she felt memories coming back to her as they parked outside that house, his house.

"You alright with this Gabs?" Stacey asked her sister seeing her worried face. Gabriella nodded vigourously before Stacey looked on at her sister sympathetically knowing this was going to be hard for her.

-

-

-

They had been in the car for almost an hour and were about ten minutes away from the destination. Stacey and Lucille were in a deep conversation that they had been in since they left, as Stacey was older her and Lucille often spoke when Lucille would come round for dinner to see Maria. Lucille and Stacey sat next to each other on one side, as Gabriella sat on the end with Troy opposite her, they had been silent since they left, both too in thought, remembering when times were easier and finding it as awkward as the other did.

As Gabriella's phone went off, she reached to pick it up, Troy smiled at the song playing realising it was the same song he remembered.

_I wanna be the smile you put on your face _

_I wanna be the hands when you say your grace _

_I wanna be at your every favrioute place _

_Ooh I just wanna be.. Close._

"Hello" Gabriella said into the phone, looking up she noticed Troy's eyes on her, looking to her phone she realised why and slightly smiled remembering the song that was playing before and what it meant between her and Troy. Troy noticed her face form into a small smile, a real actual smile, the smile Troy loved, her true smile, one that nobody else has really seen. Troy began to smile back as they eyes caught together, Gabriella was knocked out of her daze by her mother down the phone.

_"HellooGabriella? Gabs You there Honey? Gabriella? Helloo?"_

"...Oh Yeah MOM! I'm here, sorry about that... I just sort of daz-e-d..out.." Gabriella said stumbling on her words as she took her eyes from Troy's and looked down as did he realising what they had just done.

"WERE HERE" Charles' voice rang through the car as Gabriella shut her phone off after getting directions off her mother, as Lucille and Stacey got out one side Gabriella and Troy both went for the door, touching the handle at the same time, they both jumped up feeling each others hands under one anothers, as Charles opened the door he noticed a startled Gabriella and Troy slightly smiling to himself, but composing himself as Gabriella got out the car graciously joining Stacey and Lucille on the other side as Troy followed on. Stacey and Gabriella turned to each other before both pulling on their GUCCI Sunglasses and giving each other a small nod as Gabriella pulled on her 'smile' and walked on into the huge glass building as Troy and Lucille walked in behind with Lucille taking in the sight of the building and Troy seeing Gabriella's smile go on, and the real Gabriella. The one he caught a glimse of in the car, stay behind as they walked.

-

-

-

It was twenty mintues till 'show time' and Stacey was doing her job, as usual backstage doing the make-up. Maria was running round checking on all the models, as Lucille was in the audience with her collegues watching the show. One model though was in her dressing room, nervous as ever she couldn't even think and she's never been nervous.

"..Why should I be nervous?.." Gabriella asked herself outload. "..I've done this so many times before.."

"..What's wrong with me?.." She asked herself once again outload.

"Maybe cause it's not really you" Gabriella jumped at the sudden noise from the door, turning round she found Troy standing in front of the closed door.

"What are you doi-" Gabriella started but was cut off by Troy.

"What are YOU doing here?" Troy asked Gabriella as Gabriella gulped knowing exactly what he was reffering to so instead of answering she went back to the mirror,  
putting on some blush.

"This isn't you Gabriella. There's so much more to you" Troy said softly as he made his way over to her side, Gabriella avoided hid gaze.

"Look Troy just leave me alone. Please" Gabriella pleaded still avoiding eye contact. Picking up her gloss she looked back into the mirror to see Troy right behind her.

"Gabriella?" He asked softly as Gabriella started into his eyes through the mirror, as she searched for anything, but all she found was truth and saw Troy, the real Troy shining through. The one she hadn't seen in years, she felt herself smile slightly as Troy did seeing her reaction before Gabriella's smiled turned into a frown as it usually would be at the mention of Bolton's name. Who was he to tell her this wasn't HER? It's not like he'd been himself over the years..

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gabriella shouted feeling all the anger and upset from before coming back to her.

"YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT. NO RIGHT TO COME HER AND TELL ME THIS ISN'T ME?! HAVE YOU NOT LOOKED IN THE MIRROR THE LAST FEW YEARS AND REALISED YOUR NOT EXACTLY YOURSELF?" Gabriella stated as she pushed Troy back, as he looked into Gabriella's eyes trying to read them as he tried before, he saw everything he'd seen that night. The night years ago, which changed everything, hurt, upset, anger and loneliness.

"Your not alone Brie" Troy said softly.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!! I'M NOT ALONE? YOU WERN'T SAYING THAT WHEN YOU LEFT ME FIVE YEARS AGO.. DO YOU REMEMBER THAT NIGHT?! HUH DO YOU?"

"REMEMBER HOW THINGS CHANGED?! WE CHANGED?!" Troy shouted back.

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THATT?" Gabriella screamed back as Troy looked down as Gabriella walked back to the mirror and straightened herself up before starting with her make-up again like nothing ever happend. As Troy walked over to her, she looked straight into the mirror and pulled on her plastic smile, as she did this Troy shook his head walking out as Gabriella didn't even bat an eye-lid.

"This is the way it's supposed to be" Gabriella said to herself as Maria called her daughter to the line-up. "This is how it's supposed to be" She repeated once more, as she took a deep breath trying to convince herself as there wasn't much convincing for a certain blue-eyed boy front row. He was determind to get back to his old self there was no way, no way he was gonna let himself carry on like this and in his mind, neither was Gabriella.

* * *

**AN THANKYOUUU SO SO MUCH. **

**You've all been fantastic in your reviews I wasn't really sure how this would turn out but honestly, I'm liking it :) Are youu?..**

**ANY suggestions?**

**OPINIONSwanted...**

**ReviewPleasexO**

**Danni.!**

**x**


End file.
